canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star (also known by his nickname of "Pat") is a character in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. Patrick's voice actor is Bill Fagerbakke, who is known for playing assistant coach Michael "Dauber" Daubinski on the TV series Coach. About him Patrick is an overweight coral-pink starfish with a pointy head, thick eyebrows, olive green eyes, and red dots across his body. He was born on July 19, 1984, in Bikini Bottom as the second of two children to Herbert and Margaret Star, his older sister is Samantha Star. When he was a kid, Patrick had a tendency to recite poems during gym class, which ruined his reputation and made him a target for dodgeball players. When he was an adult, Patrick was kicked out of his parents' house at one point and never allowed to come back. He then moved out and rented a rock house eventually to own it, with the only difference being that he added a satellite antenna to it. He lives next door to Squidward. He has also been emotional about his parents' getting rid of him to make him think he is an orphan. Patrick enjoys eating very much, and his favorite foods are: chili, ice cream, jellyfish jelly sandwiches, Krabby Patties, chocolate bars, peanut butter peanut butter tacos, cheese, pickles, freeze-dried food, marshmallows, sandwiches, turkey, hot dogs, smoked sausages, roast chicken, beef, and pizza. Patrick can also play the drums, however, he is more interested in alternative music. Despite being a full-grown adult, Patrick is pleasant, lazy, dim-witted, unmannerly, naïve, generally ignorant, known for stupidity, stereotypically silly and nonsensical, and acts immature for his age and partakes in many childish activities with SpongeBob. Patrick has endearing child-like humanity, is a self-proclaimed expert in the "art of doing nothing", confounded by the simplest of questions or subjects, and demonstrates certain abilities far in excess of average with articulate observance to certain subjects in specific detail, but always reverts quickly back to his usual and unintelligent self after displaying a moment of wisdom. Due to his lack of superiority, Patrick suffers from low self-esteem and can exhibit varying levels of jealousy when witnessing the success of others, this shows that he has a short temper and can get triggered to large extents if something upsets him. He once went on a psycho-spree throughout Jellyfish Fields and attempts to kidnap SpongeBob when the latter decided to live with the jellyfish, one year on Valentine's Day, he caused mass disruption at the carnival and was breaking everything in sight in retaliation for having yet to receive a present, during the fry cook games competition, he went berserk when SpongeBob erased a part of his name tag to make it say "Rick", gets angry whenever he is called "Tubby," and punches anyone in response to him addressing him like that, expresses anger toward SpongeBob for receiving abundant awards and having the ability to do everything right, and has even willingly impersonated an executive out of jealousy of their exclusive ability to purchase a special Krabby Patty variety, which costs twice as much and is only sold to executives. These exclusive varieties include: 1. Giant Krabby Patty, a large meat patty that looks just like a normal Krabby Patty, only it is much bigger than other Krabby Patties, and covered in grease. 2. A King-Size Ultra Krabby Supreme, a larger variation of a normal Krabby Patty that is battered and deep-fried twice on a stick. 3. Nature Patty, a Krabby Patty with all-natural organic ingredients made of various things found in the forest, such as leaves, twigs, dirt, coral, stones, different plants, bugs, mushrooms, and worms. He is a playable character in the console, Game Boy Advance, and the personal computer versions of Battle For Bikini Bottom. The gameplay in the Game Boy Advance version is 2D platforming similar to the likes of Super Mario. The PC version of the game is a point and click adventure with mini-games. Patrick's battle techniques: Belly attack: Patrick throws out his belly, hitting robots and tikis directly in front of him with it. The controls for this move are: 'Square (PS2), B (GameCube), X (Xbox) Throw: Can pick up a watermelon, a chunk of ice, tiki, or robot and throw it. In order to throw a robot, he needs to stun it with the body slam move. The controls for this move are to pick up object: O (PS2), X (GameCube), B (Xbox) and to throw object: Square (PS2), B (GameCube), X (Xbox) Body slam: While in the air, Patrick can plummet directly downward to destroy things beneath him, sending out a small shock wave. The controls for this move are: X, O (PS2), A, X (GameCube), A, B (Xbox) Mini-games that he appears in for the personal computer version of Battle For Bikini Bottom: Patrick Trivia - A trivia game where an announcer robot asks SpongeBob trivia questions that he must answer correctly in order to free Patrick from a cage. Bowling Buddies - A game in which SpongeBob and Patrick go bowling, but with Patrick using SpongeBob as the bowling ball. In the electronic display, whenever events such as strikes, spares, or splits happen, the screen will display a representation of what happened by using robots as replacements for pins. Patrick is also a major character in the two and a half hour Broadway show "The SpongeBob Musical", a very colorful, creative, and bubbly musical delight that is a humanized and universal story with a score made up of infectious original song singles written by an array of different songwriters with top music talent – including Steven Tyler and Joe Perry of Aerosmith, Lady Antebellum, Cyndi Lauper, Panic! At The Disco, John Legend, TI, They Might Be Giants, Rage Against The Machine, Sara Bareilles, David Bowie, Brian Eno, The Flaming Lips, The Dirty Projectors, Plain White T’s, Yolanda Adams, Jonathan Coulton, and Alex Ebert of Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros. In the musical, Patrick is portrayed by a human in casual clothing with a really creative silhouette as a nod to his anthro 2D animated cartoon starfish counterpart, including the right amount of dim-witted amiability, as he is kind of a dumb guy, who is just smart in a different way, as the producers had to capture what was human and identifiable among him, and think about how he could move and look like the iconic character we recognize. The actor does not imitate his cartoon counterpart's voice, he brings his own realistic live-action version of Patrick to life. This is because they were find a way to capture the spirit of the 11-minute episodes of the SpongeBob cartoon, without literally recreating it, and reimagined it for the theatre, as the Nickelodeon executives made it very clear from the beginning that they weren’t interested in the cheap knock-off big foam shape mascot character costume suits with big heads. The producers had the idea about the pink Hawaiian shirt pretty early, and they kept looking at other things, but that just kept feeling right. At one point, Patrick had a pink Baja hoodie too, since the producers thought he just seemed like an awesome stoner dude. Trivia In the Japanese dub of SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick's name is パトリック, which is romanized as "Patorikku", and he is voiced by a female voice actor, Ikuko Tani, an elderly Japanese woman. She also voices Pearl Krabs, and outside of SpongeBob, she is known for her role as Professor McGonagall in the Harry Potter films. Patrick's voice actress speaks in a high-pitched, childish, and soft voice to fit the clearly dim-witted and naive role of the lovable ball of lard, which captures that personality better than sounding like a manly man with his deep and masculine English voice. Despite the fact that Patrick isn't the smartest starfish under the sea, and has an innocent, ignorant, goofy, dimwitted, dumb, sappy, happy, loving, and soft exterior, some fans suspect there's a totally malicious and pure evil dark side to him. While his name implies that he is a fish, Patrick is actually an echinoderm, which is closely related to sea urchins and sand dollars. The gallery of pictures Patrick Star (Broadway version).png|Patrick as he appears in the SpongeBob musical Cute Patrick.png Realistic Patrick.png Wild Patrick.png Bill Fagerbakke and Patrick Star 2.png Bill Fagerbakke and Patrick Star.png SquidwardxPatrick 2.png SquidwardxPatrick.png PatrickxSquidward 5.png PatrickxSquidward 4.png PatrickxSquidward 3.png PatrickxSquidward 2.png PatrickxSquidward.png Patrick and Squidward 4.png Patrick and Squidward 3.png Patrick and Squidward 2.png Patrick and Squidward.png Blushing Patrick.png Thoughtful Patrick and SpongeBob.png Thoughtful Patrick.png Patrick as Elastic Waistband.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Pink characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists